boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gnoufs
The Gnoufs is an animated cartoon created by Bertrand Santini that was shown on France 3 and Toon Disney from August 30, 2004 to September 4, 2007. The program is about explorers from another world who have come to Earth to live. The show is computer-animated, and many episodes pivot on supernatural themes such as divinatory tarot, apparitions and the afterlife. Each episode has a moral message. There a total of seven Gnoufs, starting with Groo Gnouf as their unofficial leader. The rest are Rab Gnouf, Giga Bab, Hippel Gnouf, Mini Bab, Kreepy Gnouf and Scopi Gnouf. Episodes Season 1 * 1-Cloning Around Rabgnouf is feeling all alone, but then he accidentally stumbles across a self-cloning kit on the internet! The other Gnoufs can cope with one Rabgnouf, but 150 of them – that means trouble! Luckily Captain Iztroo saves the day... * 2-Everyone to his own Planet Rabgnouf, Hippelgnouf and Gigabab decide to take off into space to find a nice little planet where they can live peacefully away from everyone else. The only problem is that being all alone means there is no-one to argue with, so it's not long before they get bored stiff! * 3-The Rooster Rockstar Hippelgnouf feels unloved, but seeing the rooster on the farm opposite, who is surrounded by chicks admiring his singing, inspires Hippelgnouf to become a singer, so that he too will be popular. The Gnoufs mock Hippelgnouf when they hear his first song called "I love chips", but they soon take it back when they discover that this song has become a worldwide hit! * 4-Tony Someone has attached several balloons to Gurty to decorate her! But the poor terrified dog takes off into the air and ends up landing in the swamp. Who would do such a thing?! When Gigabab is accused, he goes into his room crying, shocked that anyone could think he would hurt the lovely Gurty. Gigabab can't believe his ears when his security blanket, Tony, starts talking and even whispers the name of the guilty party! * 5-Artface The Gnoufs have an artistic snowman competition. With a wave of inspiration, Rab puts four carrot-noses on his snowman. He has just created a new form of art, what a genius! From that moment on Rabgnouf decides to dedicate his life to art. The other Gnoufs soon discover that living with a genius isn't easy – especially when he's a bit of a fool! * 6-Not Yeti The Gnoufs are strong believers in the Yeti! In fact, they have seen him lurking nearby recently. Groognouf doesn't believe a word of it! The Yeti is a mythical creature! But suddenly a power cut plunges the Gnoufs into darkness! Could it be the Yeti preparing an attack? * 7-A Tum Too Far Whilst watching a documentary about hippopotamuses on TV, Kreepygnouf says to Hippelgnouf "Hey! Look! You're Dad's on TV!" It was just a joke, but Hippelgnouf takes it very badly and gets a complex about his weight. He tries all the human ways to lose weight, but nothing works. Desperate, Hippelgnouf decides to decorpalise himself and to live with the appearance of a broomstick. But he still isn't happy... * 8-Iztroo For A Day One night, when the Gnoufs are recalling adventures of the famous Captain Iztroo, Minibab starts dreaming of being a superhero himself! So at night he dresses up as Captain Iztroo and comes down the chimney. The Gnoufs are astounded! But Rabgnouf is very angry! Minibab is an imposter! He can't be Captain Iztroo! Does Rabgnouf know the secrets of Captain Iztroo? * 9-Christmas Ding Dong Earth is such a cool planet – once a year Father Christmas comes down to shower people with presents! The only problem is that you have to be good all year round to receive any presents – the Gnoufs are a little worried about this and try to be extra good the two days before Christmas Eve. Something very strange happens on the magical night when not one, but six Father Christmases come down the chimney! * 10-The Unfurgotten The Gnoufs are horrified when Gigabab wears a big fur coat to a fancy dress party, as they know that this skin has been taken from an animal. As soon as Gigabab realizes where his coat has come from, he decides to go to the North Pole to give the poor animal his coat back. The other Gnoufs accompany him on his journey not having the heart to tell Gigabab that the animal is no longer in this world. * 11-Happy Halloween Halloween is approaching and the Gnoufs are feeling a little scared...they fear that a monster will visit them in the middle of the night and steal all their sweeties. Although Groognouf is sure that the stories are just made up by humans to scare their children, as a precaution they dress up as monsters themselves to scare away any unwanted visitors. And it's just as well, because around midnight, the Gnoufs hear a strange noise in the chimney... * 12-Flat as a Pancake The Gnoufs decide it would be fun to make pancakes, so they go to the farm to get eggs and milk. But how do you get milk out of a cow? And when do chickens lay their eggs? It's all very complicated...especially when Rabgnouf is eaten by a cow and Hippelgnouf decides to corpalise a chicken to lay himself! * 13-April Fool A bad joke by Rabgnouf! The sheep in the field opposite have all been closely shaven! The Gnoufs are shocked and accuse Rabgnouf of cruelty. They must stop the poor sheep getting cold, so out come the knitting needles and Big Book helps them to make some jumpers. But the hardest bit is yet to come... now they have to put the jumpers on a whole flock of sheep! * 14-Chokobonga Minibab is making chocolate mousse with a special new chocolate called Chokobonga, when Rabgnouf rushes in on his roller-skates and accidentally falls into the big bowl of chocolate! Rabgnouf is delighted with this accident – swimming in chocolate is a dream come true! The only problem is that when he comes out of the bowl he's all Chokobonged! And you know what that means...No? You'd best watch the episode... Season 2 * 15-The Invisible Friend The Gnoufs are worried about Minibab – he's talking to himself! In fact, it's worse than that – he's talking to an invisible friend! Perhaps he is ill? Or maybe he has gone loopy because the Gnoufs haven't been very kind to him recently? They will have to get to the bottom of this ... * 16-Elephant Flight One beautiful afternoon the Gnoufs find an elephant in their garden! The elephant has escaped from a circus in a nearby field. The Gnoufs decorpalise so that they can pass unnoticed and return the elephant back to the circus. But then they discover that the elephant lives in chains. How terrible! When night comes, the Gnoufs decide to free the poor elephant... But it doesn't go quite as the Gnoufs imagined it would! * 17-In My Box Kreepygnouf may be a little different to the other Gnoufs, half hidden in his box and balancing on his spring, but he is still part of the family and the Gnoufs are horrified to discover him missing one day. Tired of life on earth, Kreepygnouf had decided to go to the country of his dreams. But before leaving, he left a flower in his box. Whoever smells it will join Kreepygnouf in his amazing country. The Gnoufs smell the magic flower and take off on an extraordinary journey in the search for Kreepygnouf. * 18-It's A Dog's Life The Gnoufs love all animals, especially Gurty, the little dog next door. Hippelgnouf decorpalises so he can see what it's like to be a dog, but he has a dcecorpolisation accident and when Gurty's owner calls him, Hippelgnouf is still a prisoner in Gurty's body whilst Gurty is stuck in Hippelgnoufs tum! How will Hippel get out of this one?! * 19-Oracles of Despair The Gnoufs have discovered tarot cards! When Groognouf and Scopignouf get lost in the mountains, the other Gnoufs can use future-telling methods to show them the quickest route home. Unless clairvoyance is just made up by humans – in which case, it could be a long while before Groognouf and Scopignouf find their way home! * 20-Driven to Distraction Rabgnouf is addicted to a racing video game – if he carries on he will end up with square eyes! The Gnoufs tempt Rabgnouf away from the screen with a real car, which he can use in the garden and get some fresh air at the same time. But then of course, everyone wants a car! What a commotion... * 21 –Love Thy Neighbour When Rabgnouf comes in with a spider on his head, the Gnoufs scream with horror! But then Rabgnouf tells an unbelievable story about Captain Iztroo, who once met an absolutely repulsive creature. Just as he was about to destroy the creature with a turbo laser, the creature revealed himself to be very friendly and pleasant. That day Captain Iztroo learnt that you should never judge a book by its cover. * 22-The Lost Body Groognouf loses his tum when he ventures a little too far after corpalising into a butterfly– what a disaster! Rabgnouf takes control and the Gnoufs start looking for Groognoufs precious tum. There's a real Sherlock Holmes amongst the Gnoufs – but it's not necessarily the one you would expect! * 23-Under the Sea The Gnoufs go for a day trip to the beach. Groognouf and Scopignouf explore the seabed, but they are very disappointed as there are no fish to be seen! Suddenly thousands of fish appear! But they are all trapped in a fishing net – how terrible! It's time to introduce some freedom into the sea – especially as Kreepygnouf has gotten caught up in the net too! * 24-Palindrome Groognouf is full of bright ideas! His latest one is to travel through time in his time-machine. Only the first attempt doesn't go quite to plan and Groognouf's friends end up living backwards!! The Gnoufs quite enjoy the experience at first, but the novelty soon wears off... * 25-The Never Ending Story As the Gnoufs watch television, Groognouf decides to have another go at using his machine to go back in time. They keep reliving moments that they've already lived and to return to the present they mustn't alter anything from the past, but if the Gnoufs can't alter the past, how can they stop Groognouf using his machine?! * 26-Artificial Stupidity Humans strive to invent intelligent robots. Rabgnouf on the other hand wants to make a stupid robot. Why stupid? Well, it's more fun, that's why! Not to mention that Rabgnouf also believes that intelligence is the source of all evil on earth! But Rabgnouf's robot goes on the blink and starts to become intelligent! This is where the trouble begins... International Broadcast France * France 3 (2004) * Toon Disney (2004-2007) * Télétoon+ (2008-2013) United Kingdom * Nicktoons (2002-2006) * Kix! (2005-2009) * Capital Disney (2006) Australia * ABC Television Germany * Nickelodeon (2004-2006) * ZDF * Boomerang (2011-2013) * Junior Spain * Canal Panda España Singapore * Kids Central (2005-2007) India * Cartoon Network * Pogo Italy * Nickelodeon * Cartoon Network * RaiSat Ragazzi * RaiSat Smash * RaiSat Smash Girls Latin America * Jetix Israel * Arutz HaYeladim Category:TV Shows Category:France 3 Category:Toon Disney France Category:Nicktoons TV UK Category:ABC Television Category:Cartoon Network Italy Category:Boomerang Latin America Category:Hiro Category:Boomerang (Spain) Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network